Resurrection
by CowabungaBabe95
Summary: When you accepted the fact that a loved one is gone, how would you deal with them when they have been brought back to life? For Rachel Berry she gets the surprise of a lifetime, but what happens when someone else has her heart too? And how will everyone react to him being back..
1. Chapter 1

_I got the idea to write this story from the new TV show Resurrection, so I don't own the story line. But I thought how amazing it would be if someone could actually bring any one back from the dead. PLEASE don't judge me. I also thought a lot about writing it since the first time I saw the preview to the show, but I started typing it right after I saw Glee's episode "City Of Angels" oh man I cried like a baby. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading it. _

In the middle of nowhere, you can see that there is nothing for miles. It's a nice day out, the sun is slowly going down there is also a warm summer breeze. So how did this person get to be in the middle of the field? Was he alive or was he dead? His clothes look a little worn down, his dark blue plaid shirt was wrinkled not all of his buttons were done, his pants had a couple of tears but it looked like he had been lying in the field for days with how much dirt that was on him. You can see that his eyes were closed shut, he looked so peaceful lying there. Was he going to wake up? It seemed forever that this man lied there, out of nowhere he shot right up and gasped for air like he had been holding his breathe for what seemed like days. He didn't know where he was, he looked around and tried to catch his breathe. He slowly got up from the ground and put his hands up to his face, he then turned his attention up to the sky and uttered a '**Thank you**'. A big warm smile crossed his face, he had to get out of there. He needed to go home, the big question is Where was he? He then walked towards the road he looked left then right, thinking it over he decided to go left.

He didn't care if the walk would take hours, days, weeks he wanted to go home. After walking down the road for a couple of hours he heard a car coming, he looked back and saw a truck driving his way. He didn't have to think twice about it, his hand shot right out for the truck to give him a lift. The truck stopped and he thanked God, he hopped in and told the man 'thank you' the truck driver told him no worries as long as he wasn't serial killer. He laughed at the mans joke, it was a great opportunity to ask him where the heck he was. "**Your in Maine my boy, Welcome. Now where are you headed?**" he had to think about it, could she live in the same place? He knew that, that is where she loved to be. "**Any chance you be driving by New York?**" The truck driver smiled at him and nodded, "**It shouldn't take more then 8-9 hours to get to where you want to go**" Excitement was an understatement to how he was feeling right then, he took a deep breathe and looked out the window. What would happen if people saw him? That was the question that went through his head, he didn't know how to explain what happened, how was he alive…again? He tried to brush those thoughts aside and thought about what was he going to do when he saw her, would she be living her dream? He knows he's missed so much, If he could he would turn back time and do things differently he would do it in a heartbeat. He smiled to himself , his mind brought back all the things that happened in those four years of high school and his year and a half of college and his little teaching job. Every memory that came up it went straight to her, she was his life. She was the one that truly believed in him and stood by him through all of his bullshit, he couldn't wait to see her again.

The sun was going down and he didn't know how long he had been in the truck for, "**Uhm how much longer till we get to New york?**" He looked over at the man and saw him look at his watch. **"We have about 4 hours to go, do you have someone in NYC? You look like you are in a hurry to get there."** He laughed and nodded his head "**Yea I got a girl up there"** the man smiled "**Good for you, is she special?**" he didn't even hesitate to answer the drivers question **"She is very special…..I'm going to marry her" **Then man laughed and patted his shoulder **"I am very happy for you, I myself have been married for 10 years"** In the back of his mind he knew him and his girl would reach 10 years and more, there was no doubt in his body. **"You know what I didn't get your name son?" **He looked at the driver and said **"Finn, my name is Finn Hudson" **


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to focus on on the people who are in New York, like Rachel,Kurt,Blaine, Santanna, and I wanted Noah to be there too. You will see why later on, but I'm glad you guys are enjoying it and THANK YOU for the helpful tips. I appreciate it, Well happy reading to you all(:

Walking down the busy streets of New york can get pretty hectic. For Rachel Berry she absolutely loved everything about it, from the crowded street walks to the way it lit up at night. She was an ambitious girl at the age of 28, She was after all Broadways princess. She had starred in RENT, Wicked, Spring Awakening, West Side Story and her favorite Funny Girl.. She had won her first Tony at the age of 20 and as the years went by she had a total of four Tony's. She couldn't be happier, she made it. After all she had been through and all the hard work she put in not just for her but for him. Every speech, every prayer she thanked her guardian angel for giving her strength to go on and helping her through whatever came her way. Not only did she thank him but she thanked her friends who where there to pick her back up and tell her 'He wouldn't want you to be sad forever' Sometimes she could say his name without tearing up, if she needed she would look up at the sky and put her hand over her necklace that had spelled out his name and say "I love you Finn" No one knew that all those years ago when her and her best friend Kurt were trying to be reckless after he had just past, that she got a tattoo of his name on her ribcage, that was her little secret.

When he had first died she didn't know what to do, she could barely breathe, he had left her alone. They were supposed to build a life together, she knew the way she acted when they had broke up was her trying to fit into NYADA. It was just a phase, but he was her person.. she wanted to marry him, for REAL not like they had almost did back in high school. She wanted the full experience, the planning, dress shopping, writing their vows, she even picked out a honeymoon spot it was nothing fancy like going to Hawaii or Greece. It was just a simple get away honeymoon, they would drive down to the Hamptoms and walk on the beach, wake up next to each other and just be with one another. But what she wanted the most was to grow old with him. Sometimes when she woke up in the mornings she thought him being gone was just a dream, a very vivid nightmare.. After awhile it got easier to wake up in the mornings, she had got back into her normal routine, it took her a lot longer for her to smile without having to fake it. Everyone of her friends made it their mission to check up on her wether it was morning, noon or night she knew they cared about her well being so she didn't put up a fight with them coming over everyday. Today her best 'boy' friend Kurt stopped by, Kurt was a fashion designer, he was one of the best actually every celebrity wanted a design from him. He was also married to Blaine Anderson, they had been married for about two years and from what she saw they were both very happy. Blaine worked in Broadway like her, they even were in a couple shows together which brought back memories from High school, he was her Tony for life.

She loved when Kurt came over, he always brought her coffee and her favorite breakfast. Today they would be hanging out in her apartment, he had wanted to catch up with her. "I missed you Diva" she smiled at him & gave him a hug. They had gotten even closer since Finn had died "So tell me how is the show? Getting tired of all the autographs yet?" she laughed and told him about how her show was going great and how happy she was that she got the lead. After their chit chat they decided to watch a movie, Kurt had brought it over it was a new film that just came out and if she was being completely honesty she was enjoying it. But towards the end of the movie she heard a very familiar song 'Don't stop believing hold onto that feeling..' she could feel her eyes start to water while she choked back a sob, Kurt immediately reached for the remote and shut it off "Rachel, I am so sorry I didn't know this movie had that song…" She took a couple of seconds to get herself together "It's okay Kurt, you didn't know" he looked at her and tried to believe that she was okay, he slowly reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze "I miss him too Diva" she gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand back, she knew it was jus as hard for Kurt and his family then it was on her. "How bout I make some hot chocolate?" He knew that, that was her guilty pleasure she nodded her head yes and he got up and walked into the kitchen. She took a moment for herself and touched her 'Finn' necklace and closed her eyes, in her mind she told him she missed him and how much she wish he could be there with her, she ended with an 'I love you' just as kurt walked in with her drink. "Oh, I didn't ask how is Cory doing?" She lit up at the mention of his name "He's doing great" That boy had her wrapped around his finger just like his Dad used too.


	3. Chapter 3

_I kind of made some of this up so bare with me, anyways I hope you enjoy (: _

Rachel had a lot to do she had started planning for Cory's birthday that was coming up, and right now he was into the movie Despicable Me. She wanted to go all out for his fourth birthday. She remembers when she first found out that she was pregnant, the night at 's almost wedding when her and Finn went up to their room and made love. After he had passed away she made a doctors appointment because she kept throwing up and her breasts were so sensitive. When her doctor told her she had to get some blood work done she didn't protest she just thought it was from all the stress she was under. When her doctor came back out he informed her that she was at least 18 weeks pregnant. She didn't want to believe him, she couldn't have been pregnant. Her eating habits before she found out were terrible, she hardly ate. That night she cried into Santana's arms till she fell asleep.

Deciding wether to tell everyone...to tell this child's grandparents who just lost their child. Taking baby steps she called over Noah, Kurt and Blaine to her apartment, Santana had been there for moral support. When she said the words 'I'm pregnant' it felt as if someone had froze time. No one said anything, they all took a minute to look at her stomach. "Is it Brody's or..Uhm" Kurt started to choke up and Blaine comforted him. Then it was Rachel's turn to speak "No it's Finn's" She felt Santana's arm wrap around her waist. I saw Noah get up and walk over to me "Congratulations Rachel, I know he would have been over the moon" Tears ran down everyones face and they did a big group hug. "Oh I can't wait for he or she to arrive, DRESS UP!" Kurt had broke the silence and Noah rolled his eyes and said, "No way lady Hummel! This kid will be badass, he or she will not be parading around in a bedazzled tutu" Rachel let out a little laugh and touched her stomach, this was their miracle.

She also remembers the day her water broke, it was the end of her baby shower and the only people who stayed behind were Kurt and Noah. She remembers laughing at something Noah had brought up when the were dating all those years ago, She then felt something wet between her legs so she grabbed both Kurt and Noah's arms and said she was going into labor. Ten hours she went through labor but it was all worth it when she heard her baby screaming its little head off. She didn't want to know the sex of the baby, all she cared about was if it was healthy with ten fingers and ten toes. Her friends had 200 dollars on the line, Santana and Kurt thought it was going to be a girl while Noah and Blaine thought it was going to be a boy. In the end Noah and Blaine won, Cory Christopher Hudson was born August 25 a day after his Dad's birthday, and weighed in at 7 lbs 15 ounces. He had to be the most beautiful baby boy Rachel had ever seen. Once the nurse placed him in her arms she cried and gazed at the little miracle she and Finn created, she had told the nurse that the rest of her friends could come in. Once everyone got to hold him, she looked up at Noah and said "Noah I was wondering if you wanted to be his Godfather?" His eyes started to water, he looked at Rachel and nodded, "I would love to be this little guys Godfather Rach.." She smiled then looked over at Santana "So, you want to be his Godmother tana?" Sobbing she ran and hugged Rachel and looked down at Cory "I would love too!" Rachel tried to hold back her tears when she looked at Kurt and Blaine "I Know You two will be the best Uncles ever." Kurt was crying, he took something out of his pocket "I made this for your little bundle of joy a while back" He handed her a box, while holding Cory she opened it slowly and found a circle locket that was engraved 'Family, Where life begins and love never ends' her hands were shaking when she opened the locket up and there was a picture of her and Finn inside. "Its beautiful Kurt"

She can't believe that its been four years since that day. Cory is now very energetic, he also loves dance but thankfully he doesn't dance like Finn that would have been a world of trouble. Noah has also been teaching him how to play drums just like his dad, he is very good at it. After Cory was born everyone step upped so they could spoil him rotten, Noah was a music producer, THE top music producer in New york and as for Santana she was a lawyer one of the best, she liked getting paid to argue with people. They all had grown up, Rachel loved that they were there for her and Cory. After everyone finished decorating it was time for Cory's party, and it was a success! Thankfully the kids were well behaved that she didn't have to clean up too much. "Thank you for staying behind Noah and helping me clean" He smiled and said "Anything for my Jewsih American Princess" she saw Cory playing with his toys "Sweetheart why don't you go play in your room so me and Noah can finish" He smiled and grabbed his new toys and ran to his room. It took 20 minutes to get the apartment spotless again. Noah had sat down on the sofa while she sat on the arm chair, "Not a bad party, Finn would have loved your cupcakes by the way" She smiled knowing Finn's love for her baking. She then heard a knock at the door and sighed, "Someone must have forgotten something" she walked to the door not bothering looking into the peephole. Reaching for the door knob she opened the door and froze in place "I have missed you so much Rach.."


	4. Chapter 4

_I Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope you understand some of it. I worked on it in the car coming back home from Corpus, so happy reading to you! (:_

Was she dreaming? She had to be dreaming, no way he was…alive. He had to be someone that looked exactly like him she thought, but he knew her name.. She couldn't move from her spot, his lip quirked up in his half smile he used to do, that showed of his little dimple. Her hands were shaking when she reached out and touched his chest, she then looked at his face and her hand moved to his cheek. She could feel her tears spill over her face "Finn?" His eyes started to water "it's really me Rach, I'm back" she jumped in his arms and hugged him like her life depended on it. He squeezed her tight and kissed the side of her head "You smell amazing" she laughed and he put her down, she went to close the door. He grabbed her hands and smiled at her "I can't believe your here, How are you alive ?" He shrugged "I will tell you all about it, but for now I just want to be here with you." She nodded and hugged him again not ever wanting to let go. "Hey Rach who's at the do.." He didn't get to finish his sentence once he caught a glimpse of him standing there. They both looked at Noah, Rachel had the biggest smile on her face while holding his hand. "Fi..Finn?"

Finn let go of Rachel's hand and walked over to Noah, just like Rachel he couldn't move. "Like what you've done with you hair Puck, no more mow hawk?" He laughed and hugged his long lost friend, tears ran down his face "How is it possible that your here?" He told him he would explain it later, out of nowhere his stomach growled. "You must be hungry! I will cook you up something." Rachel said, and she was off to the kitchen to prepare the biggest meal ever for Finn. Noah and Finn sat down on the couch, "So what have I missed? And please tell me you and Rachel aren't together." Noah laughed and told him no the weren't together, he was just helping Rachel clean up. "Clean up? What did she have a party or something" he laughed and before Noah could respond Rachel came in and said the food was done & that she called Blaine, Kurt and Santana over. Finn sat at the table where Rachel placed a full corse meal, spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread and a side salad. He had gobbled it up and thanked Rachel, "when will the others get here?" He asked looking at Noah & Rachel who were staring at him. "Hopefully soon" Noah said.

At that moment they heard little foot steps running their way, and Finn saw a little boy standing in front of him. He looked exactly like him, except he had Rachel's eyes and smile, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Hi!" The little boy looked up at Finn, he could feel his eyes water. He bent down so he was eye level with his boy and said, "Hi, what's your name big guy?" He smiled and said "My names Cory" Cory..That was the name he and Rachel picked out back in high school when they talked about having kids one day. "Hey little man why don't you come show me your new toys?" He smiled "Okay godfather Noah, let's go!" They walked into a room and closed the door. Finn got up and looked at Rachel, "he's mine ?" She nodded "Yea he's yours, I got pregnant at 's wedding" he walked over to stand in front of her and kissed her softly. They had both been waiting for that kiss, Finn slowly pulled away giving his half smile, "Godfather Noah?" Rachel giggled "I know you and Noah were close, and I wanted him to be part of our sons life" those words made his heart melt "Our son... I can't believe I have a son!" Then they both heard a knock "That must be them go in with Cory and send Noah out here." He nodded and walked off, right when she was walking to the door she saw Noah walk out of the hallway. "They are going to flip out" he smiled while he plopped on the couch. Rachel smiled and opened the door to find Blaine, Kurt and not far behind Santana. "You better have a good reason why you called me back here Berry" she let them inside and told them to sit down, she also told them that what she was about to say will probably freak them out. "Rachel you're starting to scare me" Kurt said, Rachel tried to contain her smile. "You can come out!" They all looked around and she saw Noah was smiling. Walking out from the hallway was Finn holding Cory's hand, she heard her friends gasp. They sat like statues then Kurt had spoke up "Rachel.."

She walked over to where Finn and their son were standing. "He's back.." They all got up and ran to hug him, he almost fell back from the way they charged at him. Kurt was the one who hugged him the longest "Gosh I forgot how freakishly tall you were" Finn laughed and hugged him tighter "I missed you too little brother." They all sat down and caught Finn up on what happened except for Rachel, she wanted to tell him when they were alone. Cory had climbed on the couch and sat in Finns lap, "Mommy and me missed you Daddy" when he said that there was no dry eye in the apartment. Finn kissed the top of his head and wrapped his free arm around Rachel. "I missed you too big guy" Blaine held Kurt's hand and said, "Have you guys told both of your parents yet?" Rachel looked at Finn, "Burt, Carol and my dads will be here tomorrow so they can see Cory. So we will tell them then" everyone thought they should get some shut eye before they had to break the news to their parents, "Kurt you and Blaine can have to the first guest room, and Santana you can have the second guest room, And Noah you can have the spare bed in Cory's room" they all said their goodnights, and Rachel tucked Cory in and both her and Finn headed to her room. "There is some of your old clothes in the bottom drawer" after they both were ready for bed Finn saw something on her vanity, "Your song book, I haven't seen this since well high school" Rachel watched him go through her book, "Why is this one labeled red?" She sat at the edge of the bed, "I wrote that after your funeral" his fingers skimmed the page "You titled it if you say so" she smiled sadly." The last time you ever said you loved me when you came to visit me at NYADA. then we had the whole drama thing.." She waved her hand, Finn chuckled and looked up at her "will you sing it for me?"

She patted for him to sit next to her, he went and sat down, she looked at him and sang,

'It's been seven whole days, seven whole days Since you paralyzed me Seven whole days, seven whole days Since you lost your fight And I can't get the last words that you said Can't get those words out of my head Seven whole days, seven whole days and four words And I can't get away from the burning pain I lie awake And the fallen hero haunts my thoughts How could you leave me this way It's been seven whole days without your embrace I wanna see your face I got some things to say Was just a week ago You said I love you girl I said I love you more And a breath, a pause, you said, if you say so If you say so If you say so It's been seven whole days, seven whole days Since I heard the phone ring Seven whole days, seven whole days Since I heard your voice And I can't get the last words that you said Can't get those words out of my head It's been seven whole days, seven whole days of pure hurt And I can't get away from the burning pain I lie awake And the fallen hero haunts my thoughts How could you leave me this way It's been seven whole days without your embrace I wanna see your face I got some things to say Was just a week ago You said I love you girl I said I love you more And a breath, a pause, you said, if you say so If you say so If you say so I can't believe it's true I keep looking for you I check my phone and wait to hear from you in a crowded room The joker is so cruel And now I'll never know if all I've been told is just a lie so false I thought we would grow old Mirrors in the smoke Left me here choke It's been seven whole days without your embrace I wanna see your face I got some things to say Was just a week ago You said I love you girl I said I love you more And a breath, a pause, you said, if you say so

If you say so

If you say so...' She tried to hold back her tears, Finn wrapped his arm around her and pulled them further onto the bed and grabbed the blanket and put it over them. "I'm here love, and I'm not going anywhere…I Promise" he kissed the top of her head while she snuggled closer to him, "I love you Rachel & I love Cory…I want to marry you but for real this time."


	5. Chapter 5

_And we continue, Hope you enjoy. _

Rachel couldn't sleep, she was terrified that if she closed her eyes again Finn would be gone. She woke up around 2 in the morning and watched Finn sleep. He looked so peaceful, the way his chest raised and fall made her calm he was breathing, and he was alive! She looked over at the clock and it was 9:30, boy how the time passed. She reached her hand out and played with his hair, then slid down and touched his stubble that was starting to form on his face. She didn't know who to thank, but she was over the moon, that he was back. Finn started waking up, ''hmmm" he smiled and opened his eyes to find Rachel smiling at him. "I love waking up to you" he said, Rachel laughed and kissed him "Morning to you too" He looked at her and saw the bags under her eyes "Did you sleep at all?" She shrugged "I didn't want to close my eyes, and find that this was all a dream"

He kissed her cheek, "I told you last night, I'm not going anywhere" Pulling him closer to her she kissed him the kiss got a little heated but a knock on her door pulled them apart. "Come in" she said, the door opened and she saw Cory with his stuffed turtle. "Hey sweetheart" he smiled, "Mommy, uncle Kurt said grandma, and grandpa will be here swoon" Looking at him they nodded "Come here big guy" Finn said, and he walked to the side of the bed and crawled to sit between him and Rachel. "How did you sleep? Did Godfather Noah snore real loud?" Cory shook his head, "Yea! I threw one of my toys at him, and told him to be quiet" they laughed, Finn stopped eyed the necklace Cory had around his neck, "Hey what's that around your neck?" Cory looked at his necklace and took it out from his shirt "Mommy said Uncwle Kurt gave it to me befores I was born, wanna see?" He told him yes, when Finn read the top Cory opened it up and saw a picture of him and Rachel, back when they first started dating. "Do you like it daddy?" Finn smiled down at him and tickled him "I love it"

When he showered and put on a simple black V-neck shirt with dark wash jeans, He walked down the hall into the living room. He saw Blaine and Kurt sitting on the couch with Santana, then there was Rachel, Cory was sitting on her lap in the arm chair. and Noah was standing up. "What time are Mom and Burt getting here?" Finn said, Kurt looked at his watch "Any minute now, and Rachel's Dads couldn't make it." Rachel looked at him "I was wondering if you wanted to fly down there, so you can see , " He smiled, he loved her so much "Yea, we can take Cory. I want to show him around" She smiled and looked at Cory, "What do you say? wanna go visit all the places Daddy went to when he was a kid" He shook his head "Is ice cream included daddy?" Everyone laughed at his cuteness "Of course buddy" Noah smiled and said, "We need to teach him how to play football, cause you know we were badasses" Finn nodded in agreement "Agreed" Rachel rolled her eyes "Language Noah" Just then they all heard a knock. Finn got up and walked to the hallway "I will be in the room, call me when your ready" Rachel got up and walked to the door. "Here goes nothing.."

Rachel opened the door and was faced with Carole and Burt, "Hey!" She both let them in, after she closed the door they both hugged her, "Where's my cute little grandson? I have so much presents for him" Rachel led them to the living room where everyone was sitting "Kurt I didn't know you where here, uhm not that I'm not happy to see you all but why are you guys all here?" Burt had said. Blaine and Kurt got up from the couch and went to stand next Noah "You might want to sit down for this." Rachel said, when they were seated she took a deep breath. Cory ran up to stand next to her and slipped his hand into hers. "Tell them Mommy" She gave him a little smile and turned back to Burt and Carole, "Why don't I just show you." You can tell that they were confused, they both sat up straight "You can come in here!" Finn walked slowly down the hallway, before he took another step he took a deep breath and walked in to see his Mom and step-dad sitting on the couch. Carol gasped while Burt froze. "I have to be dreaming.." Burt said, No one saw Carole get up from the couch, she had wrapped her arms around her tall son with a blink of an eye. "How is this possible..? I saw them..bu..bury you" Finn hugged his mother, when she let go he saw Burt standing in front of them, tears ran down his face "I can't believe you're back" He hugged him, Finn thought it was weird at first not once had Burt hugged him but he gave in "How did this happen?" Carole spoke out, Rachel told them to sit down. Finn sat in the arm chair, Rachel sat on the arm of it. Cory let go of Santana's hand he had been holding and climbed up to sit on Finn's lap. Carole broke out into tears again, "Carole what is it?" Rachel said worried, "Just seeing you guys..sitting together. As a family..its a beautiful site to see" Rachel's eyes teared up, Finn grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "There's not much to tell, how I got back here.." Everyone turned their attention on to Finn, no one has heard the story yet a to how he was alive again. "After I died I headed to this really bright light, I guess you could say I was at peace…..But then I remember waking up in that field at Maine and I felt my heart beating. I thought I was dreaming until I smelled the grass. I did everything I could to get back here, A nice man gave me a lift. And I knew there was only one place I wanted to go to first.." He looked towards Rachel lovingly.

Rachel bent down giving Finn a kiss, "I absolutely love you" Cory started clapping his hands "Grandma Carole, Mommy said Daddy was a bad dancer as a kid is that true?" Finn chuckled "You told him I was a bad dancer?" They all laughed "It wasn't a big secret, I mean after all you did break Rachel's nose" Kurt said, Cory looked at his dad and playfully hit his chest "That's not nice Daddy" Rachel smiled at her little boy "It was on accident sweetie" He made an 'O' face and giggled. When they talked for a little bit, Rachel remembered about their trip back to Ohio "Carole, Burt… Me and Finn and of course Cory are taking a trip to Ohio so Finn can see and everyone." Burt smiled "That sounds great, I know how close you were with him" Rachel had already booked their flight and they would be leaving in two days. She nearly finished packing, Finn held her hand shaking her out of her thoughts. "I meant what I said last night…I'm not wasting anymore time" he whispered in her ear, She gave him her mega watt smile. She was going to marry Finn Hudson… She was going to be his wife and she couldn't be more happier.


	6. Chapter 6

_So I was driving around with my Mother and she plugged in her phone and all of a sudden Don't stop believing came on, and I cried like a baby. Gosh I miss Cory/Finn so much, it still feels unreal. Anyway I hope you like the new update, enjoy!(: _

Today was the day her, Cory & Finn were heading down to Ohio to see everyone. She had wanted to ask Finn who he wanted to see first, but instead she decided to call everyone and told them to meet up at the schools auditorium. She got ahold off a couple of old gleeks, Sam, Quinn, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Brittany & Artie. They agreed to come down, Rachel told them that Cory wanted to see them for his birthday, she turned to Finn who was sitting in the passenger seat "Are you excited? to see everyone" He gave her a light shrug "Kinda, I mean I…Yea I'm excited" She giggled at his stuttering, Once she pulled into the parking of the High School. Panic ran through her body, she looked around and her eyes stared to tear up, then she felt someone grab her hand. "Baby.. Its okay. I am right here next to you.." She nodded her head and took a deep breath, she unbuckled herself and looked behind to see Cory giving her the cutest little smile, he really did look a lot like Finn. "You ready sweetheart?" He put two thumbs up for her and the tension in the car was now gone, laughing they got out of the car and Finn carried Cory.

School had ended an hour ago, so it would be just them and their friends. Walking down the Hallway towards the auditorium, she grabbed Finn's hand and intertwined her fingers through his. She remembers when they first started dating, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world..She still felt like that. "Did you want to wait out here or did you want to come inside?" He bent down and kissed her cheek, "I will go in from the side just make sure no one is on the side wings" She nodded and Finn put Cory down. "Lets go inside little man" He grabbed her hand and together they walked into the auditorium. Looking she saw everyone on stage saying hi and hugging each other. Walking up the steps of the stage she lit up and was engulfed with bunch of hugs, "Rachel I missed you and Cory so much!" Mercedes said to her, Everyone had a little present for Cory since they missed his birthday party that little boy was beyond spoiled. Rachel admired that all her old friends kept in touch, Mercedes was a song writer for some very important people she might add, For Sam he was a business man who helped people get back on their feet when they couldn't provide for themselves but once in awhile he would help out Mercedes or Noah in the music industry. Mike & Tina got married 3 years after Tina graduated, Mike was a choreographer no surprise there, he has worked with people like Katy Perry and Chris brown. Tina was a Elementary teacher, from what she's told Rachel she absolutely loves it. Brittany was also a dancer but more around a back up dancer, For Artie he was the best 'director' to work with, he does music videos, movies, and occasional commercials. Last but not least Quinn, she worked for an adoption agency. With everything that she went through with Beth she enjoyed helping kids find a loving home.

& or should she say ..Were still teaching at McKinley, Emma had gotten slightly better about her OCD problem when she found out she was pregnant. Inhaling the old auditorium smell, she grinned at everyone pulling up chairs and forming a circle, this is what they did when they all came back to visit, Rachel liked to call it 'Sharing time' Sitting down she looked around the circle, they had no idea what she was about to show them. Cory sat in front of her feet playing with his new toys he had gotten, "It's nice to see my old students again..Even you Cory." had said sincerely. " don't go crying on us…again" bursting with laughter, Artie looked at Rachel and said, "So why the BIG meet up Rachel? I know its not just for Cory's birthday." Slowly looking at each person in the circle smirked and said, "I have a surprise for you..BUT you have to close your eyes" They eyed her suspiciously and did as what they were told. "Honey why don't you go get our little surprise?" He beamed up at her and sprinted to the side of the stage, When she saw Finn in her view, he walked to go stand in the middle of the circle.

"Can I open my eyes now Rachie.?" Sam said, she knew they all were getting antsy. So she gripped his hand "Okay, open your eyes" Once they were opened, the room went dead silent. Smiling she said "I know how shocking this might be, believe me I stood like a statue for ten minutes but he's REALLY back…" Sobbing was all they heard, until Sam got up and bear hugged Finn, he whispered "Welcome back Finn.." One by one they all embraced him into a tight hug, the last person to hug him was . To say they hugged the longest… "This belongs to you" He went over to his bag and pulled out Finn's old letterman jacket. Finn reached out and grabbed it, admiring it for a second he muttered a 'Thank You' When they all sat back down at first it was quiet, they kept staring at Finn to make sure he was actually there but then the conversations started flowing. The family was all back together again, that brought tears to her eyes.. After a few hours some started to leave, Rachel invited them over for dinner sometime, when their friends started walking out Sam stayed behind and went over to Finn. "Hey..Can I show you something?" Finn nodded and told Rachel he be back in a second. Walking, Sam led him to the back of the auditorium. Finn caught sight of two pictures hanging on the wall and he saw himself on a plaque. "Wow.."

Sam nodded, "Yea Rachel made it for you, the week after your funeral when called us here to have our little remembering you thing." Taking in what Sam said he couldn't imagine what Rachel went through especially raising Cory by herself. Looking back at the plaque he saw a little inscription on the bottom "The show must go..all over the place..or something" He chuckled he definitely remembers saying that to motivate the Glee club. "I think its time to take this down.." Slowly he took the plaque off the wall and gave it to Finn, "I'm glad your back.." They hugged again "I have a favor to ask you." Sam looked at him and said "Sure anything" Finn smiled like a goof ball "I want to purpose to Rachel..here in the auditorium, I called Puck, Kurt & Blaine and Santana to fly down here. Think you could round up the rest of the group and help me preform a song?" Laughing Sam patted his back. "I'd be happy to…" Finn sighed happily..It was finally happening now all he had to do was go find the ring he bought for her all those years ago.


	7. Chapter 7

_So It took me awhile to pick out the songs that I wanted them to preform for Rachel, and I hope that you like it, Let me know what you think..Happy reading ! (: _

_Finn's P.O.V _

They were only in Ohio for another two days, and so far Finn had everything he needed from the songs he was going to perform to her, to the location (the auditorium of course), the ring which he thought was absolute perfect for Rachel. But in his mind the hardest part of planning all the proposal stuff was asking her dads for her hand in marriage, of course they already explained to them how he was alive again. That night when he brought up the question after Rachel and Cory headed up to bed, they didn't let him finish his sentence when they gave him their blessing.

Today was the day….today he was going to propose to Rachel Berry. He asked the girls to take Rachel to the shopping also the spa. It was exactly 5:55, he told the girls to bring Rachel by the auditorium at precisely 6:30. Kurt was nice enough to help him get ready..In other words Kurt forced his help, he had picked out a nice light blue button down shirt underneath he wore a simple white Tee, with his favorite dark wash jeans he paired it off with his grey sneakers. Looking into the mirror he fixed his hair like he always had, a little spiked up in the front and he was good to go, taking a deep breathe he went into the living room and saw Kurt putting the finishing touches on Cory, he was dressed just like Finn except he had a light blue plaid shirt that was buttoned up and once he spotted the red bow tie he knew his Uncle Blaine had something to do with that.

"Really Blaine?" Blaine tried to act innocent when he said, "I didn't do that" Giving him the 'I don't believe you look' "I know it was you, you have that bow tie addiction" Laughing he scooped up his son into his arms. "Okay..guilty. But doesn't he look handsome!?" Finn couldn't argue with that, hmm his son was going to be a real ladies man when he gets older. "I'll give you that one, now we have to get going or we will be late." Headinding out to the car they all piled in. They were almost at the school when he looked in the review mirror to look at Cory "Did you practice your part last night?" smiling he nodded his head "Yeeea! Uncle Blaine and Godmother Santana helped me" Giving Cory a small smile he turned back to the road, it didn't take long till they parked in the back of McKinley.

Inside it was dead quiet, no one was there being it was a Saturday, they stepped into the auditorium and saw everyone getting in a little more practice before it was time. Walking on the stage he saw the theater club really out did themselves, there were white christmas lights all around them and on the back wall it kinda looked like the lights were stars, the light equipment guys were setting up and he called in a group huddle, smiling at each and everyone of them he said, "I really can't thank you enough for helping me with this, especially you Sam" He smiled gratefully at his friend "I know these past couple of years that I haven't been around…I know I missed a lot. I wasn't here when some of you graduated college, made it to the big leagues" He eyed Kurt and Noah. "Or when some of you got married, or even when my son was born" Looking down at his son giving him a warm smile and grabbing his little hand " Just thank you for taking care of them when I wasn't here to do it….But be warned I want a little girl so this guy can be a protective BIG brother" Looking down at his son again he gave him a little wink. Slowly he turned his attention back to his friends "And there's a 99.9% chance she will be just like her mother" That got them laughing, Finn felt his phone buzz. Reaching into his pocket he looked at the text he just got "They're here.. Its SHOW TIME" with that they all took there places.

_Rachel's P.O.V _

She didn't know why after her shopping/Spa day the girls told her to dress nice and they wanted to show her something at McKinley. She wore a soft marine colored blue skater dress (sleeveless) with her favorite strappy nude wedges, her hair was down and curled. The girls went with a natural look for her make-up and to put everything together they put her gold star necklace she had gotten from Finn back in high school. For some odd reason she was feeling nervous, she tried shaking it off when the girls lead her to the auditorium. "What did you want to show me in here?" The girls all smiled and didn't say a word, they simply guided Rachel to the cat like walk that was part of the stage. She saw a chair that had been placed for her to sit. "Don't be nervous.. trust me you're going to LOVE it" Quinn had said to her and all of them paraded back stage. What was going on? she thought.

Just then she saw her little boy walking from the side of the stage, smiling at him as he walked towards her. He looked so handsome! and the bow tie was a nice touch. "Hi mommy…You look beautiful, and daddy said you look beautiful too." He pulled out the flowers he was holding behind his back and gave them to her, Red tulips…her favorite. "Thank you baby" Kissing his cheek he let out a small giggle, getting on his tippy toes he kissed her cheek and ran back stage. Just then the lights turned off and the stage lit up with white lights, then she heard music playing. Looking around to see where it was coming from she didn't notice Finn standing right in front of her.

' I_'m booking myself a one way flight I gotta see the color in your eyes Yeah, telling myself I'm gonna be alright Without you baby it's a waste of time_

_Yeah, our first date girl the seasons changed It got washed away in a summer rain You can't undo a fall like this 'Cause love don't know what distance is_

_Yeah, I know that's crazy But I don't want good and I don't want good enough I want can't sleep, can't breathe without your love Front porch and one more kiss It doesn't make sense to anybody else_

_Who cares if you're all I think about I've searched the world and I know now It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind_

_I don't want easy I want crazy you with me baby? Let's be crazy…_

She gazed at him, she hadn't heard him sing in what seemed like forever, when he sang the verse she saw Mike, Tina, Quinn and Sam walk out. They all were dancing and signing along with Finn.

_Yeah!_

_Well, I wanna be scared Don't wanna know why Wanna feel good, don't have to be right The world makes all kinds of rules for love I say you gotta let it do what it does_

_I don't want just another hug and a kiss goodnight Catching up calls and a date sometimes I love that we're rebels and we still believe We're the kind of crazy people wish that they could be_

_I know it's crazy, yeah But I don't want good and I don't want good enough I want can't sleep, can't breathe without your love Front porch and one more kiss It doesn't make sense to anybody else_

_Who cares if you're all I think about I've searched the world and I know now It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind _

_Yeah, I don't want easy I want crazy_

_Yeah, look at us baaaaby_

Singing the last verse she saw Cory walk back out and stood next his daddy, she could tell he was a little nervous, but he smiled sweetly at his mom and sang

' _Because we could make you happy, make your dreams come true...Nothing that we wouldn't do, Go to the ends of the Earth for you.. To make you feel our loooove' _

Her eyes started to water, she tried to hold back her tears but she failed…She hardly ever heard Cory sing, he did it a couple times when she had gotten sick when he wanted to make her feel better. Other then that, that was it…she had to hold back from running straight up to her boys to squeeze them into a hug. But just then she saw Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Noah, , Emma, Her dads, Carole & Burt, Artie, Brittany and Mercedes walk out and stood behind Finn and swayed in the back round to the music that got softer. Looking at Finn he let go of Cory's hand and walked to her. Slowly he got on one knee and pulled out a little box and opened it.

'_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head When I think of all the years I wanna be with you Wake up every morning with you in my bed, That's precisely what I plan to do_

_And you know one of these days when I get my money right Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life We'll forever be in love…_

_I saaay, will you marry me, I swear that I mean it, I saaay will you marry me…?' _

Putting her hand over her mouth she let her tears run down her face, He was proposing to her! She could feel her heart racing..she glanced at the ring it had to be the most beautiful ring she has ever seen. She knew right off the bat it was a Tiffany embrace ring, how did he pay for that!? She was going to have a serious talk with him about that later.

"Rachel, I know that the moment we met I wasn't fair to you.. and there's no amount of sorry's in the world that can make up for it, but that day when I asked you out and you said yes, I was so beyond happy! I even did a little dance in my room when I got home. (she giggled) We had some bumps down the road, but we didn't let that stop us. I could never imagine what you went through when I was gone….but you didn't let that stop you from graduating NYADA, becoming Broadways Queen, or winning your first Tony. (she smiled at him) I want to also thank you for giving me our son, I only wish I was there with you when you found out and prepared for our little miracle to arrive.. Rachel Berry, You ARE the love of my life. and like I said before me and you…were endgame babe. So would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and making me the happiest man on earth?"

She nodded her head, and removed her hand from her mouth and said, "Yes" Slowly slipping the ring on her finger, she tackled him with a hug, pulling away she looked into his eyes, smiling at him and kissed him passionately. They heard clapping in the background. Right then Finn felt a little tug on his pants, he and Rachel pulled away and saw their son smiling up at them. "Come here big guy!" Picking him up he added him into their embrace. "I love you" Rachel said looking at him "I love you too….Future "


	8. Chapter 8

_Guess who's back ! Sorry I took forever to write this, Hope you enjoy the update (:_

**Rachel's P.O.V **

Deciding to get married in 3 months is way harder then I thought. I had told Finn that I didn't care for a big wedding, hell I wanted to get married right after he purposed to me. We would simply go to the court house and it would just be close friends and family then we could just have a little get together at my house. Finn told me no to my court house idea, he said I deserved the wedding I have always wanted which he knew by the way because of when we were planning our wedding back in high school. I had to negotiate with Finn on the time frame, he wanted at least 6-7 months but I just couldn't wait that long, My first compromise was 6 weeks, eventually I settled for 3 months. I had everything almost done in about 2 months except that I still needed to find a dress. The venue I picked out was small and quaint, it was surrounded by a little lake and a beautiful garden, I almost didn't get it on time but they had called me back saying they had an opening.

Today me, Cory and the girls (Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina & Kurt) were all headed to one of the bridal boutiques to see if I can finally find a dress that I love. "You excited Rach?" Kurt said, I looked at him and gave him a small smile. "A little, but I'm more nervous if I DON'T find a dress." One of the ladies that was going to help us out today directed us to an area were it was a bit more private. "So if the bride will come with me, we can get started on finding you something" Looking down at Cory "Think you will be okay staying here with everyone?" He looked at everyone then turned back to me and shook his head "Have fun mommy" smiling he reached up and kissed my cheek…_How did I ever get so lucky._ Getting up I followed the lady to the back. she told me to remove my clothes and step into one of the silk robes they provided for me, I told her what I was looking for in a dress, she went out and grabbed a couple that matched the description.

Annoyed, I had to be on dress number 5, and I was just not liking any of them on me. At this rate all I wanted to do was give up, hearing a knock on the door I saw Kurt peeking in "Hey, I know you're feeling kind of down BUT Cory picked this one out and I personally think he might have picked a good one" He walked into the dressing room holding up a bag "So hop into it and come show us" clapping his hands he headed back out, walking slowly to were Kurt hung up the bag I unzipped it and gasped. The dress was beautiful…I took it out of the bag and slipped it on.

It had a strapless bodice and empire waist elongate the figure providing a slimming effect with a criss-cross ruching on the bodice. "This looks amazing on you" the lady said while she was zipping me up, "Yea it is..isn't it" I look in the mirror and I feel a smile cross my face "Come, lets show your friends" Nodding my head in agreement,I pick up my dress a little so I don't trip and I walk out to the revealing room.

I can see my friends all talking and then Quinn sees me walking to them and her hands spring up to her mouth. Then I see everyone looking towards me as I step on the little platform. "Here I think this will tie the dress up perfectly" she places a stunning mid-length veil with lace floral pattern on the edges on the crown of my head. I face myself towards my friends "What do you think?" it was dead silent, and they looked like they were about to burst into tears.

Cory had a mega watt smile and he started clapping his hands "I KNEW you would like that one mommy!" Turning around so I was facing the mirror I caught a glimpse what I looked like. "Oh wow" I was speechless, I loved everything about it. "You look absolutely breath taking Rach.." Santana said to me, I looked over at the lady and smiled trying to contain my tears "I will take this one..including the veil" she nodded her head and walked away to ring me up, I looked at the mirror and saw my friends smiling at me.

"What do you think? Think Finn will like it?" Kurt got up from sitting and made his way towards me. "Sweetheart..Finn is going to LOVE it. He might even fall to the floor when he see's you" Laughing I turn to him and give him a tight hug, just then the lady walks back "Your in luck the dress is on sale & it already comes in your size, so you can take it home today"

Getting to find a dress that I could take home that day, was just beyond amazing luck! Once we were done, we decided to go pick up some take out and head over to my apartment. What a day it has been, just a couple more weeks until I finally become Rachel Hudson. Walking into my apartment with everyone, I headed to the living room to find Finn, Noah, Sam & Blaine sitting on the couch. "HEY!" I smile to them and I watch Cory run to Finn, "DADDY!" Finn swoops him up and plants little kisses all over his face. "Hey little man did you have fun with everyone?" Nodding his head he smiled "YES, Mommy found tis BEWWTIFUL dress, your gonna lowwve it! I helped pick it out" The boys looked surprised. "What can I say, my son has good taste" That got a laugh out of everyone. "I brought take out, thankfully a lot. so eat up"

Seeing our little group all back together was an amazing feeling..especially with everyone in it. I Look up and see Finn teaching Cory how to use chopsticks, I could never get enough of this. My family was whole again. "You guys excited for the wedding?" I hear Sam ask. Finn looks at me and smiles. "Of course, I mean look who I get to marry" he winks at me, I can't help but blush. "Have you both decided were you are going for your honeymoon?" Kurt asked, "Might want to try for baby number two" he wiggles his eye brows.

"Mommy, Daddy were do babies come from?" I almost spit out my food, I could hear everyone trying to contain their laughs. "Nice going Kurt" Finn says, then I look to Cory and say "Babies come from mommies bellies sweetheart" he cocks his head to the side and says, "You don't eat them though, right mommy?" Everyone busts out laughing. "No Cory, Mommy doesn't eat them" He lets out a sigh of relief. "Think you can try for a girl this time?" Santana says."I can try my best" I smirk at Finn when he said that. I wouldn't mind having a little girl, I could dress her up in little cute dresses.. "NO animal sweaters diva" Kurt says, and I give him a look.

After everyone is finished eating, people start to say their good-byes and head on home. Then it just leaves me, Finn & Cory. Finn goes to put Cory to bed, while I plop down on the couch. I see Finn come back out and walks to sit next to me, picking up his arm he wraps it around my waist and I snuggle into him. "I can't wait till we get married and have more kids" Smiling I peck his lips. "How many kids do you want?" I ask him. He tilts his head side to side, thinking about it. " Maybe 6 or 7" I look at him like he's crazy "7 kids?" he chuckles and puts his hand on my cheek. "I want a BIG family with you Rach…plus it could be fun" I giggle and nod my head. "How bout we start with 2 and see what happens..?" Nodding his head "Deal…But we should start practicing though" Laughing I get up grabbing his hand, and lead him to our bedroom. "Practice does make perfect"


	9. Chapter 9

_So I think I might write two more chapters of this story,And be done with it. But I have thought about another story line that I hope you guys will like, but FYI its not a Finchel love story. Hope you enjoy. And SORRY I took so long _

Today was the day…Finn & Rachel were getting married. Who would of thought that they would have gotten a second chance in life to get to do the things that they didn't get to do before. Rachel was in her own private room where she was getting ready with the help of her friends, who looked beyond beautiful. Santana was wearing a ruby red, over the shoulder dress with black pumps. The one thing that Rachel loved about Santana was how daring she could be, in any kind of dress really. For Quinn she was wearing a navy lace with a hint of ivory dress with nude heels, Quinn could pull off a paper bag and still look so elegant. Looking around the room Rachel felt simply at bliss, the girls were putting the finishing touches on her, when she heard the door open and came running in was Cory in his cute little penguin suit.

**Rachel's P.O.V **

Looking at my son, he looked beyond precious. I kneeled down so he could wrap his little arms around me. "You look so bewtiful mommy!" Kissing his chubby cheek, he let out a little giggle "Thank you baby, you having fun with the boys?" Nodding his head "YES! Daddy and Godfather Noah helped me get ready so I could look badass" I could hear the laughter around the room, Damn that Noah Puckerman I TOLD him no more cussing around Cory. Eventually I gave in and laughed, a tiny, tiny laugh. "Don't say that word around grandma, she will kill both of us" Shaking his head once again, the door opened again and in came my Dads. "Oh honey, you look absolutely radiant" thank god for water proof mascara.

Walking up to their daughter they grouped hugged, her Daddy squeezing a little tighter. "I can't believe your getting married! seems like just yesterday I was first showing you Funny Girl" Holding back the tears, cause I know how Kurt will be if I ruined my make-up. "OKAY EVERYONE" Kurt came barging in, while clapping his hands. "Five minutes till show time!" Kurt would make it sound like I'm about to do a show. "Well I will be taking this one back, Finn is going to faint when he see's you baby girl" Her daddy scooped up Cory, "Knock em' dead mommy!" Smiling I give him a quick kiss on his forehead. It was then everyone's Que. to head out.

Quinn & Santana kissed either side of her cheeks, and then it was just her and her Dad in the room. Taking a deep breath she smiled at her dad, he & her daddy have been her safe place to land. She doesn't know what she would have done without them "Nervous?" To be honest she wasn't, she and Finn should have been married a long time ago. She couldn't wait to be , Finn's wife.. "Never" Then the doors opened, and it was time to walk down the aisle.

Looping her arm with her Dad's she quickly reached for her bouquet, Walking around the corner to the door that leads outside, she saw Kurt by the door. "Gorgeous..As always Diva" Giving him a side hug, she didn't know how much longer she could hold back her tears. "NO crying, you will ruin my masterpiece" Giggling, he bent down lower to the side of my head and whispered "Try to go for baby number 2 on the honeymoon, maybe a girl " When he pulled away, she leaned in and whispered. "Too late"

His reaction was just what she wanted, his eyes bugged out of his head, I didn't want to tell anyone yet…BUT I trust Kurt. "Don't say anything, till me and Finn are on that plane Kurt Hummel" He crossed his heart and opened the door, Blowing him a little kiss she and her Dad made their way down the aisle.

There he was, standing at the end of the aisle, looking handsome as ever. How did she ever get so lucky.

* * *

There she was, GAWD she looked like an angel. I could feel my stomach start to flutter, oh how she could make me feel like this.. To be able to call her , my wife in just moments makes me the luckiest man on earth. She's looking at everyone giving them a little smile then our eyes meet, and I can feel my eyes start to pool up with tears. I've said it a billion times now but I am very, very grateful to be given this second chance at life. For me, Rachel, and Cory to be a family… a whole family. What seems like a lifetime, she's finally standing infront of me, giving me her dazzling smile I take her hand and kiss it. Mouthing "_I love you" _ Time to start out forever.

* * *

Standing here holding Finn's hands, getting married, its like there is no one else here but us..which is why I almost don't hear that its time to say our vows. Smiling up at Finn,

"Finn you make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world, and I know that we have been through a lot… I don't know who to thank for bringing you back to me, and our whole family. I promise to love you and support you on whatever you do. And I know I can go a little Diva sometimes" That gets a little laugh out of him "You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you… When you left you gave me the most precious gift that anyone has ever given me, So thank you… And I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us, when I get to be called Mrs. Hudson"

At this point, I let my tears fall.. looking at Finn he wipes my tears away, and gives me a little peck on the lips. Now its his turn

"Rachel..Rachel soon to be Hudson, you have no idea how happy you make me. I couldn't be more proud of all the accomplishments that you have done with everything that has happened, And I promise I will kill the spiders, I will share my fries with you when you've finished yours. I will kiss all of your paper cuts you might get from reading a script, or a book. And I will try my hardest not to get annoyed when you whisper questions and or comments during a movie"

I giggle, I admit I do that a lot.

"I promise to send you loving texts, calls…buy you flowers everyday because you deserve it all. I can't explain to you how much I love you and Cory… I want to say that I'm sorry as well." Confused, I arch my eye brow. He laughs at my expression and continues "I am sorry because we should have done this a long time ago, so thank you for saying yes…again."

Getting up on my tippy toes, I quickly press my lips to his. Then its time for the rings, We look to our side and see Cory, smiling so bright 'it could cure cancer', he's holding up our rings. Slowly grabbing the rings, me & Finn press a kiss on either side of his face. Then its just us again, its amazing we can still hear the priest when we are in our own little bubble. Then he says the words, "I pronounce you husband & wife, go on and kiss your bride" Not even thinking I jump into Finn's arms and kiss him, In the background I could hear the applause and "Whoops"

I am now Mrs. Rachel Barbra Hudson.

**(Fast Forward) **

I have to admit, Kurt did a fabulous job with the reception. Of course I will never tell him that, it will go all to his head. But my most favorite part is when me & Finn were slow dancing, Santana put on 'Don't Stop Believing' That brought tears to BOTH our eyes. I was hesitant to leave Cory behind, especially when Noah volunteered to watch him. Gosh I hope he doesn't corrupt our child even more.

"Mrs. Hudson?" getting pulled out of my thoughts, I beam up at him…Mrs. Hudson. I will never get tired of hearing that. "Don't worry, Cory will be okay, your dads are there too." He always knew what I was thinking. Looking out the plane window, I smiled, guess its now to tell him the new.

"Hey…husband of mine" Laughing he looks at me "Yes oh wife of mine" Reaching into my carry on, I pull out an envelope and hand it to him. "My OTHER gift to you" He scrunches his brows together and opens it, slowly slides out the sonogram picture, "Rach…Is this…Are you?" I nod my head and point to the little peanut. "Thats our baby Finn…."


End file.
